


鬆餅的甜

by anthia1998



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthia1998/pseuds/anthia1998
Summary: 就⋯⋯當Alpha Jankos撿到了一個正在發情的Omage Innaxe
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Nihat "Innaxe" Aliev
Kudos: 4





	鬆餅的甜

Jankos/Innaxe  
——我也不知道為什麼開始寫的拉郎，可能是因為正主有點甜吧

——起因是這兩人三次雙排，Jankos從不熟拒絕→Innaxe Carry後答應變成直接答應。

——我流夾帶私貨有，假裝LEC是無觀眾線下了。

————————————————

「殺殺殺殺殺！」「Nice」Innaxe一邊喊到，一邊倒勾拉回羽毛，Jankos的男槍跟著補上傷害，總算是把隊友餵出來的怪物終結了，這是他們的第四次雙排。

又恰好排到Innaxe後，早已熟悉了這個小朋友套路的Jankos並沒有急著開下一把的排隊，反而像是在等什麼似的讀著聊天室。

果不其然的熟悉的雙排邀請在讀了幾條聊天室內容以後再度出現，這次Jankos也沒有猶豫的就點了同意。

第四次了，兩人都產生了些許的默契，Innaxe知道Jankos不喜歡先選，Jankos知道Innaxe討厭凱隱還有男刀。

「這個怎麼樣呢？」一樓的Innaxe想了想，給Jankos點了凱隱。

「嗯？你沒有Ban？」Jankos從優格裡回過神來才發現，

「我想看你玩？」Innaxe笑嘻嘻地問，

「行，鎖吧？」Jankos應了，反手給Innaxe鎖了EZ。

「欸？為什麼？」其實想玩Aphelios的Innaxe好奇的問到，

「因為你就用這個贏了我們啊。」Jankos也笑了，放下優格杯點下交換。

Innaxe不再說話，也拿起水杯灌了幾口，等待著遊戲的開始。

變了身以後的Jankos像玩3V5遊戲似的死死住在Innaxe那條路，Innaxe很是享受Jankos帶來的保護，也沒有辜負被放養的上單，成功的把Upset打穿了，心滿意足的報了前面將近兩百分的仇，順利的贏下了這局遊戲，Opgg上Innaxe那欄也標著明晃晃的mvp。

「你想玩什麼？」又排到一樓的Jankos捧著臉問，

「霞吧！好久沒玩了，不過霞現在好弱的，你要來多多幫我啊！」看著二樓盲亮的洛，Innaxe故意放軟了聲音怪腔怪調的撒嬌，此舉又成功的把Jankos逗笑了，

「我哪次沒幫你？」Jankos帶著笑意的話音隨著鎖定男槍的畫面落下，想了想打開手機偷偷看了一下Innaxe看到對面又是Upset時得意的笑得露出牙套的模樣。

Jankos就如諾言那般的牢牢住在了下路，Upset一出塔就是個三個人招呼在臉上，加上隊友不夠堪用，男槍偶爾去別路拿中立資源的時候各種送，不一會兒就養出了一個怪物男槍，兩槍一個Upset，Upset真的很沮喪的那種。

霞實在太弱，加上路人洛也不管用，整局遊戲只有用倒勾拉人給Jankos殺的Innaxe贏的舒服，得意洋洋的對著聊天室裡的現實朋友一頓炫耀。

Jankos對於Innaxe對著朋友宛若不要錢的誇他的話感到十分滿意，也不知不覺的對著螢幕笑出怪表情，聊天室不知為何的刷起了彩虹臉。

又是幾場索然無味的連勝以後，Innaxe賊兮兮的笑了幾聲，接著軟聲有些撒嬌意味著說我想玩索拉卡，Jankos哪拒絕的了呢？

「想玩就玩吧，但是被秒了我可沒辦法喔？」Jankos對著攝像頭攤手說到，但是路人很給面子看著ID沒有秒，

進了遊戲以後Jankos很快的後悔了自己爽快的答應了Innaxe玩索拉卡的請求，這個人根本不會玩射手以外的東西，玩個奶媽都想上去越兵線點人！

好不容易再度放棄上半區，養的小朋友出了聖杯跟救贖以後Jankos才物理意義上的重新回到了遊戲，Jankos才剛走到大龍坑，下路索拉卡被殺的橫幅就跳了出來。

「⋯⋯⋯」這是沈默的Jankos

「⋯⋯⋯」這是心虛的Innaxe

「我不會再死了！」Innaxe半心虛半真實的給了Jankos保證。

Jankos自己也時不時拉視角看Innaxe，久了不注意就在拉視角的時候差點被打死，引得聊天室一陣狂笑。

這局以Jankos的盡力局作收。

「以後我們雙排，禁止你玩射手以外的東西！」Jankos狠狠啜了一口杯裡的奶茶說到，

「以後？」這時候Innaxe抓關鍵字就比玩索拉卡抓機會抓得準了。

「因為你射手玩得不錯啊⋯⋯當然可以有以後⋯⋯」沒想到那麼深的Jankos一時嘴快被點破了，看著手機twitch裡小朋友得意的笑臉，竟然有點莫名的窘迫感，不自覺得越說越小聲，只好端起茶杯多喝幾口來掩飾一下。

「你心情很好？心情當然很好啊，被歐洲第一打野稱讚了。」Innaxe又開始回答聊天室的問題，

「Lurox怎麼辦？誰管他啊他跟Jankos比還不行的，誰叫他都不來幫我抓！」

「你要去G2嗎？想多了他們才看不上我呢。」Innaxe陸陸續續回答著自己的聊天室，

「才怪，我覺得可以，你比Luka乖我說什麼就是什麼！」因為還連著麥，能聽見的Jankos半開玩笑的反駁，

「聽到了沒？我又被歐洲第一打野誇獎了，2022G2的ADC就是我了！」Innaxe又開始得意洋洋，以至於忘了點接受對局而要重新排隊。

「再忘記點一次你就要請我吃Waffle brothers！」看著螢幕上分鐘數已經到兩位數的排隊時間，不太有耐心的Jankos咬牙切齒的威脅。

兩人雙雙又在排行榜上往前了幾個名次以後才心滿意足的下了線，Jankos正打算關掉遊戲的時候卻看見Innaxe的對話框跳了出來。

「我請你吃Waffle Brothers吧，當作你帶我上了第二個千分號的謝禮？」Innaxe問，Jankos也沒客氣地接受了發過去了地址。

「世界第一打野的外賣⋯⋯？今天的店員是我們粉絲嗎？」路過背後的Perkz看了一眼Jankos餐盒裡的鬆餅好奇的問，

「可能吧？」看著那行巧克力醬寫的字，Jankos精緻姣好的臉上流露出了一個難得不過度的笑容，把鬆餅拍照發在了ins story上，配字是一個Thanks。

又過了一陣子，夏季賽正式開賽，無觀眾的線下賽，第一週裡G2順利的擊敗Mad獲得首勝，而S04一番苦戰後敗給了上賽季墊底的VIT，一樣的問題、一樣的過程以及一樣的結果讓Innaxe深感沮喪。

收拾完外設以後，Innaxe也沒心情待在休息室裡，在後台找了個角落蹲著把責怪自己的推特發了出去，一隻手伸過來輕輕拍著他的肩， Innaxe抬頭一看，來者不是別人，正是背好了包本來準備隨著隊伍離開的Jankos。

「別難過了？你打得很好了，陣容選得太醜不能怪你的？」Jankos難得輕聲細語的安慰小朋友，

「我沒買減治療⋯⋯買了水銀也沒有用好⋯⋯」Innaxe低下頭小聲地說，

「完全沒有開團的時候有沒有水銀有沒有減治療都無所謂了，打起精神？」Jankos又拍了一下小朋友的肩膀，但是安慰的成效甚微。

「我們去吃鬆餅吧？」Jankos想了想問到，也不等Innaxe答應就拉著人出了場館。

「等下啊，我沒帶錢？！」Innaxe對於Jankos的行動力也是有點措手不及，

「我請你，怕什麼？」Jankos自顧自地掏出手機準備打車，

「我的包包我的外設也都還在裡面。」Innaxe小聲抗議，

「你今天場上沒隊友，場下總有隊友幫你收拾了吧？」Jankos理直氣壯地反問，

「心情不好的時候就是要吃點甜的？」Jankos拉著Innaxe上了車繼續理直氣壯的說，Innaxe不知不覺的也被逗得笑了出來，即使還沒吃到甜甜的鬆餅，輸比賽的心情好像也沒有那麼鬱悶了呢。

走進店內，Innaxe忙著用手機給經理交代行蹤，等到他回過神來，面前放著最豐盛的配料的鬆餅，盤中用巧克力醬寫著最棒的小AD。

「我說的是實話啊，你真的很棒了，來LEC以後進步了真的很多，不要太責怪自己啦？」Jankos也不知道這個小朋友為什麼這麼惹人憐愛，明明只是雙排幾次的緣分，沒想太多的就把人從場館帶來了這裡安慰。

「好些了嗎？」Jankos輕聲問到，Innaxe嘴裡還嚼著一口鬆餅，輕輕的點點頭，吞下鬆餅後給了Jankos一個笑容。

因為還有賽後復盤之類的工作，Jankos也不好耽誤小朋友太久，兩人吃完鬆餅就草草的分開回基地了。

Sirnukesalot遞給Innaxe他的外設包的時候不禁疑惑了一下，什麼都不帶的人忽然跑去吃鬆餅還笑的一反剛才的頹喪得回來？

次日，S04再次輸給了SK，還是很慘烈的那種輸法，Innaxe再度進入了自19年世界賽以後少見的心態爆炸的模樣，恍恍惚惚的走進了廁所打算洗個臉，被人攔了下來。

Innaxe疑惑的看著一臉嚴肅的Jankos，模樣還有些無辜，Jankos靠了過來嗅了嗅Innaxe的後頸。

「你們隊裡都沒有人發現嗎？」Jankos一副不出所料的樣子問到，

「發現什麼？」Innaxe隱隱約約的覺得身邊泛起一股直衝腦門的草莓味，

「你分化了。」Jankos聞著充斥在鼻間香甜的奶油味皺著眉頭說到，

「⋯⋯你們隊不是挺多小孩子的？一個醫護都沒有的嗎？你在學校上的生理課都還回去了是吧？」看著還是迷迷茫茫的Innaxe，Jankos忍不住連珠炮似的說個沒完，信息素也被剛分化還不會控制的Innaxe刺激的不用錢似的往外放。

Innaxe只覺得一陣頭昏腦脹，耳邊Jankos不算低語的聲音彷彿在腦袋裡放大了好幾倍似的，身體也越來越有發熱的感覺，

Jankos才意識到完蛋，自己好像把剛分化的Innaxe刺激的直接進入了發情期，小心翼翼的把小朋友帶進廁間，關上了門。

「你在這等著，我去找你們隊的人？」Jankos盡量輕聲細語的問，

「別走⋯⋯難受⋯⋯」Innaxe軟軟的伸出手拉住Jankos的衣襬，

「再這樣下去會很糟糕的，乖一點？」Jankos拿出哄孩子的語氣對著難受的坐都坐不穩的Innaxe說到，

「幫我⋯⋯好難受⋯⋯」Innaxe半閉著眼睛死死拽著Jankos的衣角，

「就說了會很糟糕的⋯⋯」Jankos深深嘆了口氣，扶著Innaxe站起來，整個人都在打顫的Innaxe顯然站不穩，Jankos一隻手固定住Innaxe，另一手則果斷地脫下Innaxe的褲子，被發情期折磨著的小朋友的後面早已濕潤的透徹，前面也硬的發疼。

「別出聲⋯⋯」Jankos一邊舔吻著Innaxe的腺體一邊小聲的叮囑，對於發情期中的Innaxe而言，Jankos的每一次觸碰、每一個吻都帶來著電流通過般的快感。

「噓⋯⋯」Jankos的手隨之握住了Innaxe的性器，Innaxe像是觸電般的整個人顫了一下，當指尖輕輕拂過敏感的前端時，Innaxe終於忍不住呻吟出聲並射了出來，而呻吟聲也馬上被Jankos的吻封緘。

Jankos也不想欺負第一次發情期的小朋友，抽了幾張紙把手上的白濁液體擦乾淨，接著目標轉向Innaxe早已濕透不堪的入口，濕的甚至微微淌著水的地方迫不及待的吞進了兩隻手指，還不停收縮著試圖把手指帶進更深處的地方，射了一次終於清醒一些的Innaxe羞的把頭靠緊在牆板上，完全不敢回頭看Jankos。

Innaxe很快感覺到一根粗硬的東西湊近了他的洞口，頭又被扳過來接受Jankos的吻，進入的過程由於Omega的體質特性，Innaxe並沒有感覺到什麼不適，等到Jankos結束這個吻之後忍不住地發出了一聲滿足的喟嘆，無意識的向後靠向Jankos的身體，渴求著更多的撫慰。

Jankos當然也知道這是Omega的特性，發情期的Omega是需要來自Alpha給予的安全感，Jankos貪婪的靠向Innaxe的後頸，享受那香甜可口的鮮奶油味，甚至伸出舌頭恣意的舔拭著那塊腺體，彷彿在玩弄一團真正的鮮奶油似的。玩得開心的Jankos卻忘了正在等他給予滿足的Innaxe。

害羞的小朋友當然不可能直接開口，後穴更劇烈的收縮提醒了Jankos，Jankos的環住他的腰，接著動了起來，Innaxe被操的發出了幾聲呻吟，Omega的身體在發情的時候總是很適合性愛，也很會迎合Alpha，身為Alpha從沒體驗過這種滋味的Jankos也被Innaxe的反應刺激的操得更狠。

Innaxe雖然身體早就軟的幾乎站不住，只靠Jankos的支撐才能勉強好好靠在牆面上，內壁卻緊緊吸著Jankos的性器，腦子也幾乎成了一灘漿糊只能跟隨Jankos的進出發出微微的呻吟。

此時，本空無一人只剩下肉體淫靡的撞擊回聲的廁所外傳來了腳步聲和說話聲，不用猜也大概知道是S04的人來找Innaxe了。

瞬間清醒的Innaxe嚇到繃緊了身體，眼疾手快的Jankos摀住了Innaxe嘴的瞬間就差點被Innaxe繃緊的身體夾的直接繳械，只能湊上去給了一個長吻當作安撫。

「不在這裡嗎⋯⋯」等到廁間外的工作人員確定離開了以後，Jankos才鬆了口氣，

「快點⋯⋯」Innaxe小聲地說，聲音帶著點喑啞。

「知道了？」Jankos把Innaxe幾乎是往自己的性器上按，接著又開始新一輪的抽插，在射出來之前在Innaxe的腺體上咬了一口，注入了自己的信息素打上了臨時標記才射了出來。

「疼⋯⋯」被咬了一口的Innaxe有些委屈的控訴。

「這是臨時標記，能保護你的？」Jankos溫柔的答道，一邊抽紙巾為Innaxe清理身體，等到兩人重新回到衣冠整齊。

「洗個臉？」Jankos看向面色還有些潮紅的Innaxe，後者點點頭，冷水洗臉後不久才恢復正常臉色的Innaxe想了半晌才小聲地說了一句謝謝，接著像是又害羞起來一樣奪門而出。

S04撿到了身上帶著濃厚的草莓奶油味的Innaxe當然也知道發生了什麼，坐在車上跟著回基地的Innaxe看著手機裡Jankos發來的記得吃藥的推特，臉又不自覺得紅了起來。


End file.
